


It's You and Me

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bird dad and his farm son, Cloqwork Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Written before episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: "It's you and me. I've got your back and you've got mine."Qrow told Oscar it doesn't matter the danger, he's there for him. Being there for those he cares for is what matters.





	It's You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic idea I got while talking with friends about scene ideas. Written before episode 12 of Volume 5, before we know know at all what happens to Haven.

“Qrow?”

 

Qrow secured his weapon on his back, turning to the voice behind him: Oscar. “What’s up kid? You nervous?”

 

Oscar fidgeted back and forth on his feet, hugging one arm. “I, um-nevermind. It’s nothing.” He turned to walk away. He didn’t get very far before two-shades of grey were in front of him, blocking his path.

“Now, hold on.” Qrow bent down, level with Oscar. “Did you forget what I told you?”

“Huh?” Oscar blinked at him, confused.

“The first night we met, in that bar.” Qrow poked his chest. “Right after I got done talking with Ozpin. You remember what I said?”

Oscar scratched at the side of his head. “You told the bartender to get you a whole bottle of something.”

“Okay, I did say that.” Qrow said. “But I told _you_ something.”

Oscar pursed his lips in a frown, looking down. “I…..I don’t really remember. Sorry.”

Qrow held up a hand to stop his apology. “I told you that no matter what, you could tell me anything.” He rested a hand on Oscar’s shoulder. “I know being Ozpin’s new partner isn’t easy. You’re a tough egg, doing all this as young as you are. But you are still a kid. You’ve got Oz, but you still don’t need to face everything yourself.”

Oscar stayed silent, looking off to the side. He sighed, bowing his head down before bringing it back up to look at Qrow. “Is there going to be a fight?” It came out almost as a whisper, shaky. He took a deep breath, the question coming out clearer. “Is there going to be a fight? Are we going to get into a fight tonight at Haven? You and Ozpin both know something’s wrong, but you haven’t told any of the others or me. What’s going to happen tonight?”

 

Qrow took a deep breath, “I don’t want there to be a fight as much as you do. But the way things are looking, it’s more than likely there’s going to be. We still aren’t sure what’s going on with Leo and we don’t want to jump the gun; we’re….hoping for the best, you could say.” The last part came out lower. “But we may not get that.”

 

Oscar opened his mouth say something else, closed it, opened it again. He bowed his head, shaking it. Qrow took his other shoulder, “What is it? Come on, you can say it.”

 

“I’m scared.” Oscar whispered. “I’m scared.” He said louder. “I’m trying not to be. Ruby said that i’m braver than I think, but I don’t know if I am. Just thinking about there being a fight scares me. I-I don’t know if i’m ready. What if i’m not? What if I get someone hurt, because i’m not ready? What if you get hurt because i’m not-”

 

“Okay, okay, slow down.” Qrow gave his shoulders gentle squeezes. “You’re letting your thoughts get away from you. Now Ruby is right, you’re definitely braver than you think you are, but you can still be afraid. You haven’t had much training, and it seems like this is all coming down on you so fast. But you know what you do have? You have Oz, and you have _me_.” Qrow gave a small laugh. “I’ve kind of adopted a whole group of kids, and i’d do anything to keep them safe; that includes you.” He poked Oscar’s chest, smiling.

 

“You did a lot for Ozpin,” Oscar started, “I mean from the memories i’ve seen, sometimes. Same mind and all that….”

 

“Yeah,” Qrow answered, “I did.”

 

“Why did you keep working for him? Isn’t it scary? Dangerous? I mean, now your life could be in danger, because you’re willing to protect me. And now, you could also be fighting with your own sister.”

 

Qrow lifted a finger, shushing him. “What goes on between me and my sister is my problem. Always been. I knew what I was getting into when I joined Oz. Yes, it’s dangerous. But i’m more than willing to put myself in that danger if it means keeping _you_ out of it. That’s nothing for you to feel guilty about. You hear me?”

 

Oscar nodded, looking down. “Hey,” Qrow pushed his chin up to look back up at him. “It’s you and me now. I’ve got your back, and you have mine. Well,” He reached up to tossle Oscar’s hair, “maybe after you grow a few inches.”

 

Oscar tried to hold back a laugh and push away as Qrow stood up, pulling him into the crook of his arm, giving him a hard noogie.

 

                                                                                                                     ~                                                                            ~

 

Everything was ringing. His head was pounding. It felt like he was floating, like whenever Ozpin takes over, but at the same time he could feel something underneath him. The ringing droned out, a new sound cutting through it. It echoed and warbled, making the pounding worse. It sounded like words, but he couldn’t make any of them out.

He felt himself moving, by his own accord or something else he couldn’t tell. He can tell he’s laying down now, the ground is cold, hard. It took a few more moments to rediscover his hands and arms, and trying to move them. He could feel his head rolling. He thinks it’s facing up. The fog was clearing slowly, the voice came through more.

 

_Oscar, can you hear me? Oscar…._

 

It echoed through in his head. It sounded like Ozpin. Ozpin’s voice always echoed when he talked to him. Suddenly, something was grabbing him. An arm slid under his back and around his shoulders, lifting him up.

“Ozpin….” He groaned out, lolling his head around. Another hand was moving his hair, gently touching his face. Wait, Ozpin didn’t have a body, he was in his head.

 

“Come on, kid. That’s it.” They gently patted his cheek. Everything was starting to clear. His body felt suddenly heavier and everything hurt. His head was killing him. He lifted a hand trying to push away the one at his face. The ringing had finally stopped, but the pounding in his head had just increased in its place.  The voice spoke again, “There we go, come on.” Gravely, but gentle. The voice suddenly become recognizable.

Oscar slowly peeled his eyes open. Colors swirled and turned all around him. He groaned again, lifting an arm to cover his eyes. The world suddenly seemed like it was spinning. Oscar tried to sit up or back away, he couldn’t even tell himself. It was more like the spinning world was moving him. The first arm steadied him, easing him into a sitting position.

 

“Easy there, kid. I gotcha. It’s okay.” Qrow. That’s who was there. His head rested against Qrow’s chest as he tried to open his eyes again. This time the colors stayed still. He slowly lifted his head, Qrow’s arm remained around him, the other hovering close to his head.

 

“Qrow?” He blinked up at him, choosing keep his focus on Qrow’s eyes, the pale red sticking out and keeping everything from spinning again.

“I’m right here, kid. Just take it easy.” Carefully, he tilted Oscar’s head around. “Now, how ya feeling?”

 

“Tired. Everything hurts. Head feels like it got hit with a shovel.” Oscar answered, touching his forehead. “What happened?” Oscar gasped, his head springing up. “Wait, where’s everybody else? What about Haven? Professor Lionheart? Your sister? All those guys, the guy from the train station?” The questions came out a mile a minute as Oscar tried to get up, failing and crumbling back to the ground.

“Hey, I said take it easy.” Qrow rested his hand on Oscar’s shoulder, holding him down where he sat. “They’re all fine. Maybe a little bruised, cuts, and some close calls, but they’re all fine. Leo, Raven, they’re all gone. Once things started going south for them they hightailed it out,” He paused, biting his lip, “and destroyed part of the school in doing so. Used it as a cover to get away.” He caught Oscar’s face falling, troubled. “But it was only part of it. We held out, and i’ll be an optimist for once and call tonight a win. As for you,” He patted Oscar’s back, “You pushed yourself really hard. Don’t think I didn’t catch you fighting out of the corner of my eye. You fought hard and combine that with Oz taking over, it exhausted you. You’re still not used to Ozpin’s own power on your body.”

 

“How _did_ we win?” Oscar asked, looking around. “It’s….”

 

“Hard to believe?” Qrow finished for him. “Yeah, you and me both. But we got through somehow. Oz was right. Humanity is pretty resilient.” He lifted his head, looking around too.  “Ruby and Yang’s teammate, she brought an entire battalion of Faunus from Menagerie. Ain’t that something.”

 

Oscar looked back up at Qrow, gasping. He suddenly noticed the wounds all over Qrow. His shirt was torn in numerous places, his arms were covered with cuts and bruises, one bigger cut on his forehead, leaving blood down the side of his face. “Qrow, you’re hurt.” Oscar reached up, pulling back his hand, as Qrow turned his head back toward him.

 

Qrow nonchalantly touched his forehead, looking at the blood on his fingers. “Oh, it’s not that bad. I’ll live.”

 

“Qrow,” Oscar shifted onto his knees, grabbing the rainbow cloth from his pocket, “you could have a concussion or it could get infected.” He wiped at the cut, securely tying the cloth around Qrow’s head despite his protests.

 

“Oscar, really, it’s fine.” He reached for the makeshift bandage, Oscar repeatedly pushing his hand back down. “This isn’t necessary-”

 

“Did you get that trying to help me?”

 

Qrow lowered his hand, staring at Oscar. “What?”

 

“Did you get hurt trying to help me?” Oscar repeated. “All I can remember is that one minute i’m fighting and the next i’m waking up here. I passed out before it was over, so someone must have helped me. You’re the one that’s here.” His breathing became shaky, voice cracking and eyes squinting trying to hold back tears. “Did you get hurt, because you had to come and save me?” His hands rubbed and fidgeted together in his lap. He lowered his head, squeezing his eyes shut, closing in on himself.

 

“Hey…” Qrow place a hand on his shoulder, holding down it’s shuddering. “Hey, hey, hey, what did I tell you?” He reached the arm back around Oscar, as he looked up at him, sniffling. “I told you I didn’t care about the danger when it came to protecting you, and you shouldn’t feel guilty about that.”

 

“But you should care!” Oscar yelled, backing out of Qrow’s grasp. “Why would you be willing to do that? Look at yourself! You could have died tonight, because i’m still not good enough!” A few tears leaked down his cheeks. “I don’t want anyone to die because of me….”

 

Qrow shifted forward, placing his arm back around Oscar, his neck resting in the crook of his elbow. “Okay, I am a little reckless. Most people do call me a damn fool for being willing to stick my neck out like this, and maybe I am.” He hugged Oscar’s head into his chest, tilting his head down at him. “But that’s what’s important to me; keeping the people I care about safe. Family is the most important thing you can have in your life. I would never let anyone get near them without having to go through me first.”

 

Oscar sniffled, wiping his nose. “But i’m not-”

 

“Don’t even finish that sentence.” Qrow cut him off, jostling him with another small hug against him. “You don’t have to be blood-related to be family. You. Are not. Alone here, kid. It’s you and me. I’ve got your back, and,” He pointed to the cloth tied around his head, “you’ve got mine.”

 

“Right.” Oscar gave a small smile up at him, his shoulders slacking.

 

Qrow patted his back, exhaling. “Alright, we should go regroup with everyone else. You okay to walk?”

 

“Yeah, I think so.” Oscar replied, pushing himself up slowly. Qrow stayed kneeling, hands hovering near, just in case. As soon as Oscar was standing he twisted, scanning the ground around him.

 

“Now where is that cane laying again-ah, here it is-” Just as he grabbed the cane, arms locked around his neck, squeezing tightly. Oscar’s head buried into his shoulder.

 

“Thank you.” Oscar whispered.

 

Qrow stayed there, stunned by the sudden burst of affection and words. Slowly, he relaxed, giving a small smile himself, wrapping his arms around Oscar in return.

It was all worth it. Every bruise, every cut, every scrape was worth it when those loved were safe and happy. That’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wasn't exactly sure how to end it, so I threw in the hug and a form of ending words. I hope you enjoyed, maybe you cried, or I tugged at your heartstrings. <3


End file.
